


the adventures of the matchmaking cat and other stories

by Carpelia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Derek and Stiles are Neighbors, M/M, stiles is a literature student
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpelia/pseuds/Carpelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek'le bir araya gelişini yüzlerce farklı şekilde hayal etse de, gerçek hiçbir hayale yaklaşamazdı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the adventures of the matchmaking cat and other stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrikerStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/gifts), [Krematoryum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A+ Adulting with a side of curly fries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064286) by [StrikerStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles). 



> keyword: kedi  
> MUTLU YILLAR KEYWORD!!! *KONFETİ*
> 
> ("Burcu acaba ciddi bir hikaye yazabilecek mi?" diye sordu kiyvörd, sonra Burcu'nun son hikayesini okudu ve gözlerini devirerek sorusunun cevabının hayır olduğunu anladı.)

_Yağmur yağıyordu, Roscoe yine çalışmıyordu ve Stiles her zamanki gibi şemsiyesini almayı unutmuştu. Hala kampüsten ayrılmamıştı ama sırılsıklam olmuştu ve eve gitmesi yarım saat sürecekti. Hasta olacağı kesindi._

_İçinden şanssızlığına küfrederek yürümeye başladı, kitapları ıslanmasın diye montunun içinde tutuyordu ve sıkıca sarılmıştı ama bu yağmurun onlara da ulaşacağından emindi._

_Birkaç dakika sonra birinin ona seslendiğini duydu ve arkasına baktı. Gözlükleri sırılsıklam olduğu için ona doğru gelenin kim olduğunu göremiyordu, o yüzden gözlüklerini çıkardı ve gelen kişinin Derek olduğunu gördü._

_İkisi de aynı üniversitede yüksek lisans yapıyor ve aynı apartmanda oturuyorlardı ama garip bir şekilde hiç konuşmamışlardı (“Günaydın” veya “İyi akşamlar.”’ı saymıyordu Stiles.)._

_Derek ile yüz yüze geldiklerinde Derek sağ eliyle tuttuğu şemsiyeyi uzattı ve Stiles’ın ıslanmasını engelledikten sonra hafifçe gülümseyerek sordu._

_“Eve gidiyorsan birlikte yürüyebiliriz?”_

_Ne diyeceğini bilemeyen Stiles yavaşça başını salladı ve birlikte yürümeye başladılar. Stiles cesaretini toplayıp kahve içmek için Derek’i dairesine davet etmek için ağzını açtı ve-_

Hayır. Olmadı bu.

*

_Eğer bir edebiyat öğrencisiyseniz popüler kültüre hakim olmanız kaçınılmaz bir durum. Stiles için de böyleydi ancak onunki can sıkıntısından ve saatlerce wikipedia’da zaman geçirmekten kaynaklanıyordu._

_Ertesi günkü ders için okuması gereken 2 makale varken tumblrda gördüğü bir dizinin bütün bölümlerini izleyip sonra ao3’teki hayran hikayelerini okurken buluyordu kendini. Daha sonra kendisi de düşündüğü ve eksik bulduğu şeylerle ilgili yazıveriyordu, kitap inceleme ödevini bitirmesi gerekirken._

_Yeni bölümle ilgili yazılmış hikayeler olup olmadığını görmek için siteyi açtığında birinin bütün hikayelerine yorum yapmış olduğunu görmüş ve yorumları okurken o kadar çok gülümsemiş ve kızarmıştı ki, hala unutmaıyordu._

_Şimdi, aradan yıllar geçmiş ve Stiles en yakın arkadaşlarından biri olmuş Derek ilk kez yüz yüze görüşmek için hazırlanıyordu, tabii arkadaştan fazlası olabileceklerini umut ediyordu ve-_

Hayır. Hiç gerçekçi değil. Kimin başına gelir ki böyle şeyler?

*

_Kütüphanede Mitoloji ödevi için kaynak kitap ararken tanışmışlardı. Derek kütüphanede yarı zamanlı çalışıyordu ve Stiles o kadar çok sık oradaydı ki Derek’in çalıştığı saatleri ezbere biliyordu._

_Derek ilk başta utangaç olsa da Stiles’ın ısrarcı soruları karşısında kısa sürede yakınlaşmışlardı. Mitolojiden konuşurken konu Marvel’a gelmişti, (nasıl diye sormayacaksınız değil mi? Marvel yazarları Thor’u kendileri yaratmadılar, bunu herkes bilir.), ve birlikte yeni Avengers filmine gitmeye karar vermişlerdi._

_Yeni açılan büyük sinemada buluşmak üzere sözleşmişlerdi ancak ikisi de şehri çok iyi bilmediği için kaybolmuşlardı ve filme zar zor yetişmişlerdi._

_Reklamlar bitmek üzereyken salona girmişler ve oturduklarında Derek uzanarak Stiles’ın elini tutmuştu ve Stiles 3 yıldır beklediği filme bir kez bile bakmamıştı; Derek’i izlemekle meşguldü._

Hadi ama.

*

Stiles’ın bazı problemleri vardı. Bunlardan biri Dikkat eksikliği ve Hiperaktivite Bozukluğu’na sahip olmasıydı. Diğeri, her şeyi çok fazla düşünmesiydi. Bir diğeri ise edebiyat bölümünde okuyor olması ve her şeyi dramatize etmeyi seviyor olmasıydı. Sonuncusu ise karşı komşusu Derek’e aşık olmasıydı.

En kötüsünden bahsetmemişti bile. Hazır mısınız? En kötüsü, Derek ile birlikte sonsuza dek mutlu yaşadıkları, farklı evrenlerde geçen yüzlerce hikaye yazmış olmasıydı.

Derek çoğunlukla sessiz ve sert bakışlarıyla apartmanda yaşayan herkesi kendinden uzak tutmayı başarıyordu. Stiles hariç.

Tam tersi, Stiles onun tavırlarından, yüz ifadesinden, 3. Kattaki Mrs. Walkers’a her zaman yardım etmesinden, yani kısacası, her şeyinden _hoşlanıyordu._

Tabii Derek’in bundan haberi yoktu; ve işler Stiles’ın istediği gibi giderse, hiç olmayacaktı.

Sandalyesinde dönerek yarım saattir Stiles’ın kağıtları karalayıp yere atmasını umursamaz bakışlarla izleyen Tardis’e döndü ve-

Tardis yerinde yoktu. Stiles gözlerini devirerek sandalyeden kalktı; obur kedisi kesin mutfakta yiyecek bir şeyler arıyor olmalıydı.

Yarım saat boyunca Stiles Tardis’in saklanmayı sevdiği bütün köşelere baktı; ama hiçbirinde gri tüy yumağını bulamadı. Ve salona yeniden döndüğünde balkonun kapısını açık unuttuğunu fark etti, Tardis’in dışarı çıktığını anladığında küfretti.

Dikkat dağınıklığından bahsetmişti, değil mi? Yaklaşık her iki haftada bir Tardis balkondan pencerelerden veya kapıdan kaçmayı başarıyordu ve Stiles onu ya komşulardan birinin evinde ya da apartmanın bahçesinde diğer kedileri uzaktan izlerken buluyordu. (Tardis arkadaş edinme konusunda biraz utangaçtı.)

Anahtarını alarak kapıyı çekti ve tek tek komşularına Tardis’i görüp görmediklerini sormak için asansörle en üst kata çıktı.

*

Komşuların hiçbiri Tardis’i görmemişti ve Stiles’ın sormadığı tek bir kişi kalmıştı: Derek. Stiles onu her zaman en sona bırakıyordu çünkü Tardis sahibi gibi en çok Derek’i seviyordu.

Kapı açıldığında Tardis bu kez de Stiles’ı şaşırtmadı çünkü Derek kucağında Stiles’ın baş belası kedisiyle karşısındaydı.

Tabii bazı farklılıklar vardı. Derek avcunun içinde bir kâğıt tutuyordu ve yüz ifadesi kızgınlık ve utanç arasındaydı (bu ikisini bir araya getirecek ne olmuştu bilmiyordu) ve Tardis kendiyle gurur duyuyormuş gibi duruyordu; sahibinin Derek’i görebilmesi için evden kaçtığını düşünmeye başlıyordu Stiles.

“Heey. Derek. Tardis yine kaçtı ama sen bunu zaten biliyorsun, ehe.”

Derek cevap vermeden kucağındaki kediyi Stiles’a uzattı ve Stiles Tardis’i kolları arasına aldıktan sonra Derek’e döndü ve kollarını kavuşturmuş bir şekilde onu izlediğini gördü.

“Bir sorun mu var?”

“Benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun?”

“Neden bahsettiğini anlamış değilim Derek?”

Derek avcunda buruşturulmuş kağıdı Stiles’a uzattı ve Stiles bir eliyle Tardis’i tutmaya devam ederken diğer eliyle kağıdı aldı ve yazan şeyi okuduğunda şoktan hiçbir şey yapamadı.

Bu Stiles’ın az önce yazdığı hikayelerden biriydi, Avengers filmiyle ilgili olan. Stiles yüzünün kıpkırmızı olduğunu hissetti ve başını kaldırdığında Derek’in hala sinirli olduğunu gördü.

“Hayır. Dalga falan geçmiyordum. Ben sadece- sadece- özür dilerim, tamam mı? Bir daha böyle şeyler yazmayacağım. Hatta bundan sonra hiçbir şey yazmayacağım. Yazarlıktan vazgeçip en yakın starbucksta çalışmaya başlayacağım. Ama kahve yapmayı bilmiyorum. En iyisi kendimi eve kilitleyip asla dışarı çıkmamak. Bay.”

Nefes almadan cümlelerini art arda sıraladıktan sonra Derek’in tepkisini görmeye dayanamayacağını bilerek hızla arkasını döndü ve merdivenlerden çıkarak kendi apartmanına döndü.

*

Ertesi sabah derse gitmek için evden çıkarken (ne yazık ki dün Derek’e söylediği gibi asla dışarı çıkmaması mümkün değildi, sorumlulukları vardı – daha doğrusu yeni hayat felsefesini anlattığında Scott ona sorumlulukları olduğunu hatırlatmıştı) kapının önünde bir zarf buldu ve postacının ne zamandan beri mektupları dairelerin önüne bıraktığını merak ederek zarfı aldı.

Ayrıca kim mektup gönderiyordu ki artık?

Zarfı açtığında daha önce görmediği bir el yazısıyla karşılaştı, okumaya başladığında kimden olduğunu anladı ve dünden beri ilk kez gülümsedi.

_Derek aşırı tatlı ve çekici (aynı zamanda da çok konuşan) komşusuyla konuşmaya cesaret edemiyordu bir türlü. Ne zaman karşılaşsalar Stiles konuşmaya başlıyordu ve Derek bir türlü ağzını açamıyordu, açarsa saçma bir şey söyleyeceğinden emindi çünkü._

_Bu yetmezmiş gibi, Stiles’ın kedisi Tardis (kim kedisine Tardis ismini koyardı ki? Tabii ki Stiles.) sürekli Derek’in dairesine girmenin bir yolunu buluyordu ve Derek kedi tüyüne alerjik olduğunu söylemek yerine eczaneye gidip alerji ilacı almıştı._

_Yine bir gün mutfaktan elinde bir kupa kahveyle çalışma masasına döndüğünde bilgisayar klavyesinin üstüne uzanmış Tardis’i ve buruşmuş ve ıslanmış bir kağıt görmüştü._

_Kağıdı alıp yazılanları okuduğunda ilk düşündüğü Stiles’ın onun duygularıyla dalga geçiyor olduğuydu, ama açıklamayı dinledikten sonra her şeyi yanlış anladığını fark etmişti._

_Olanları nasıl düzelteceğini düşündü saatlerce, sonra Stiles’a mektup yazmaya karar verdi. Ne de olsa ikisi de yazıyla daha iyi ifade ediyorlardı kendilerini._

_Her şeyi anlatmıştı; şimdi tek yapması gereken Stiles’a bu akşam müsait olup olmadığını sormaktı._

Stiles gülümseyerek kapıyı çekti ve söz konusu Derek olunca her akşam müsait olduğunu söylemek için Derek’in dairesinin yolunu tuttu.


End file.
